Después (para encontrarse de nuevo)
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: El recelo está aislándolo, la presencia de los demás parece no un cobijo sino una barrera, una prisión. No hay espacio donde moverse. ¿Y para esto recuperó la memoria? ¿Para esto regresó a casa, a los huérfanos que conoció hace años? Aquí la continuación de "Cosmos oculto".
1. Shiryu

¡Saludos de inicio de semana, lectores!

Lunes (sí, en el momento que escribo esta pequeña introducción acaban de dar las doce), es un día poco habitual para mis actualizaciones, pero la fecha lo amerita. Hoy es cumpleaños del tierno dueño de mis quincenas, alias Shunny hermoso. Por supuesto, no podía dejarlo pasar. Así, para que celebremos con este increíble personaje, que me gustó y fue mi favorito desde la primera vez que lo vi, les tengo el inicio de la tan aplazada continuación de **Cosmos oculto** (qué onda con mis títulos, ja, ja), espero sea de su agrado.

Dedicada a los millones de fans que tiene el caballero de Andrómeda, a quienes hacen el favor de leerme, **InatZiggy–Stardust**, **SakuraK Li**, **Yhemira**, **Tot12**, **Kumikoson4**, **Fabiola Brambila**, **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**, **Alyshaluz**, **Carito357**, **Liluel Azul**, y a **Alexa-Angel** y **Retired Kitkat**, que también pidieron continuación.

Una disculpa por mi gran tardanza, revisiones y trabajo me tienen un poco (bastante) loca. Copyright a Kurumada por su historia y sus personajes, ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer y a comer pastel de chocolate con Shun… Un poco amargo, la cocinera no es nada buena en estos menesteres…

* * *

**1.- Shiryu**

¡Estoy harto de tu desconfianza!, grito. Mi mano derecha es un puño, la izquierda estruja la casaca blanca del caballero del Dragón. Me asomo a sus ojos. El verde / gris / azul parece una marea alejándose, en ningún momento roza mi mirada.

Por la noche, Shiryu sugirió que nos escondiéramos un tiempo, para proteger el casco. Él, Seiya, Hyoga irían a pedir consejo a sus maestros. Yo dije que cuidaría de Saori y de la única pieza de la armadura de oro que tenemos en nuestro poder, el casco que Hyoga y Shiryu retuvieron mientras Seiya me alejaba de mi hermano.

Entonces volvió esa mirada de Shiryu, la de la mañana posterior a mi regreso. Fue tan sólo un instante pero lo supe: no confiaba en mí, sigue sin hacerlo, aun cuando me enfrenté junto a él y a Hyoga a ese gigante, Dócrates, fuera de la mansión. No importa si traté de defender a Saori, como ellos, si mis cadenas ayudaron a derribar a ese enemigo de tamaño descomunal, a él y a Geist y sus Caballeros de los Abismos.

Lo entiendo; muy bien el hermano del enemigo, del Fénix, podría estar fingiendo para quedarse a solas con Saori y entonces arrebatarles el casco, atacarla a ella –de nuevo– y traicionarlos. Lo entiendo, lo que no significa que esté de acuerdo.

¿Qué más necesito hacer? No soy un traidor, le digo ahora a Shiryu, aprieto los dientes, aguanto el dolor de lágrimas no vertidas. Él sigue sin mirarme de frente. No es eso, responde, titubea, observa por un segundo a Seiya. Hyoga se interpone entre ambos. Anda, Shiryu, también tenemos que irnos, el helicóptero no va a esperarlos todo el día, le dice.

–¿Y si voy con ellos, Hyoga? Si nos atacan, entre más seamos…

Suelto su casaca, aparto a Hyoga y golpeo a Shiryu con el puño cerrado. La sorpresa lo hace caer de espaldas.

–No pongas semejante pretexto.

Shiryu me observa mientras se frota el mentón, mientras se limpia la sangre que le arrancara al golpearlo.

–No es seguro que se quede contigo–, murmura. En la pista, trozo circular de cemento, Tatsumi cruza los brazos, consulta su reloj, va y viene, queriendo acelerar los minutos, y Saori baja del helicóptero, muy probablemente cansada de esperarnos. ¿Qué pasa?, deberíamos estar ya de camino, Sh…, dice, se interrumpe. No sé si puede sentir, como yo, el cosmos de Shiryu elevándose.

–Por favor, Shun, Shiryu, tranquilos–, pide al tiempo de abrazar el casco de la armadura como si fuera un ave que aleteara para escapársele.

Lo siento, no hay después; esto es algo que debe quedar aclarado ahora, respondo, la mirada en el Dragón, en Saori, de nuevo en mi compañero. Me gustaría irme así nada más, como cuando Seiya y Shiryu desayunaban y yo preferí caminar, como los días siguientes a ese, cuando me mantuve en la última habitación, cuando corrí alrededor de la mansión o en la playa mientras ellos entrenaban dentro del gimnasio.

Pero no puedo. Ya no. Me cansé de fingir que leo con un libro vuelto al revés frente a los ojos, estoy harto de alejarme conteniendo la respiración, pretendiendo ser nadie en cuanto alguien pasa cerca de mí.

Shiryu se levanta apoyándose en el suelo con ambas manos. Me observa. Ahí sigue, su cosmos cada vez más alto. Es muy poderoso. Y noble.

–Lo dije y lo repito, Shun, no es buena idea dejar a Saori contigo. Y ustedes, Hyoga, Seiya, no deberían aparentar tanta tranquilidad, porque no les creo. Una persona no cambia de repente, si Shun ayudó a su hermano es capaz de…

Seiya lo interrumpe con la mano en alto.

–Shiryu, ni tú ni Hyoga vieron la angustia en el rostro de Shun cuando empezó el derrumbe, su desesperación al tratar de rescatar a Ikki…

Sé lo que dice aunque ya no lo escuche. Si no fuera digno de confianza, no me habría importado dejar inconsciente a mi hermano en el Valle de la Muerte, y tampoco habría forcejeado con él para que me soltara, para que me permitiera bajar a buscarlo.

–…no importando que fuera nuestro enemigo.

–Por favor; esto nos concierne sólo a mí y a Shiryu–. Seiya se sonroja y yo vuelvo a verlo como el niño travieso que rompía jarrones y vidrios con una pelota. –Lo siento, pero debo arreglarlo yo mismo–, le digo, sonrío. Él apenas niega con la cabeza, en silencio, voltea a ver la hélice, ahora quieta, las manos en los bolsillos. El piloto apagó el motor sin que nos percatáramos, no sé cuánto más tardaremos.

No me molesta que Seiya quiera ayudarme; al contrario, se lo agradezco. Él y Hyoga lo han intentado incluyéndome en sus charlas, en el fútbol de nuestros breves instantes libres, en la recuperación del casco y en el rescate de Saori. No les importa si invariablemente me alejo con un pretexto cualquiera, un entrenamiento, una lectura, un malestar que me recorre la cabeza. Siguen haciéndolo. Pero sus esfuerzos me dan un poco de pena, porque Shiryu podría terminar viéndolos con el recelo que me tiene, porque no me agrada pagarles con pretextos para estar a solas, al otro lado de la mansión. No lo merecen.

–Él tiene razón.

Seiya entrelaza las manos en la espalda, mira a Hyoga, que asiente en silencio, y ambos caminan en dirección al helicóptero para acompañar a Saori. El mayordomo de los Kido les reclama por algo. No pongo atención. Como antes, delante de mi maestro, enciendo mi cosmos, conteniéndolo.

Entonces regresa la armadura de plata destrozada, los ojos claros, muy abiertos, de quien me entrenara durante seis años, el sentimiento de vanidad, aquel acto inútil, hecho para atraer las miradas y nada más, para vanagloriarme. Y Shiryu es un caballero de bronce, armado apenas, como yo. A él seguro podría matarlo, como hice con los tripulantes del barco que nos trajera a Ikki, a sus hombres y a mí.

–¿Qué pasa, caballero, tienes miedo?

Hay burla en la pregunta de Shiryu, hay alarde.

–No. No puedo pelear en serio contigo, no es correcto.

Shiryu cierra la mano en un puño y la lanza contra mí. Lo detengo con el brazo, mi cosmos apagado por completo.

–Pensé que no me responderías, c…

Mi empujón lo deja vacío de aire y de palabras.

–No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde, Dragón. Lo escuché de muchos cuando éramos niños y nunca pensé oírlo de ti.

Desvío la mirada hacia lo alto, a las copas de los pinos remarcadas por el rojo–amarillo de un día que casi acaba de nacer. Lo que sigue es un murmullo, pensamientos dichos apenas, palabras que se evaporan un segundo después de rozar el viento con sus alas: mi respeto a las vidas no es cobardía, es tan sólo eso, respeto; a nadie quisiera lastimar, y no proviene de ahora sino de siempre, Shiryu, así lo considero hoy, no sé si lo hayas notado cuando éramos niños. No respondía a los golpes, a los insultos, porque no quería sembrar en ningún rostro una mancha púrpura, un hilo rojo. Me habría muerto de vergüenza. Una vez me negué a golpearte, ignoro si te diste cuenta; fue cuando los entrenamientos se hicieron más crueles. Tatsumi me ordenó subir a esa plataforma tan alta y rodeada por cuerdas, me ordenó enfrentarme a ti con los puños, a patadas, como fuera. ¿Sabes por qué no quise? No por cobarde, sino porque eras mi amigo, un niño pequeño y una vida, además, ahora que lo pienso, y yo no tenía derecho a lastimarte. Tatsumi me castigó por eso, me encerró todo ese día, hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando le permitió a Ikki ir a buscarme. Eras justo entonces, Shiryu, honesto como hoy lo eres, por eso no creí que te atrevieras a tildarme de cobarde, tú, con esa serenidad y esa nobleza que, estoy seguro, bruñó tu maestro para mejorarla, para embellecerla. No soy un cobarde, caballero, y es una verdadera pena que así lo creas.

Shiryu me interrumpe con un "me acuerdo" casi idéntico al silencio. Hasta ahora noto que mis palabras son de agua y que recorren mis mejillas como si mi organismo estuviera hecho para respirar de esa manera.

Se acuerda de mi ropa sucia, húmeda todavía y maloliente, dice. Se acuerda del ceño de Ikki, más fruncido que de costumbre, de mis pasos vacilantes y mi brazo derecho en torno a los hombros de mi hermano, se acuerda de mi llorar quedo y de mis disculpas. Pero no sabía que él tenía que ver, dice. Él, cuando el mayordomo desapareció conmigo, jaloneándome, ocupó esa plataforma, junto a Jabu y a Seiya, y se tiraron de puñetazos hasta que tuvieron que bajarlos. Fue como un juego, aquella plataforma recién construida, tan reluciente, dice.

–Ese castigo fue lo que debí pagar por mi respeto hacia ti, Shiryu. Pero no soy un santo, no voy a mentirte. Tomé la vida de una tripulación entera mientras ustedes participaban en el torneo. Eran hombres comunes defendiendo su barco. Y ese recuerdo, los remordimientos, me obligan a notar aún más la vida en los otros. A respetarla más. Porque no quiero que otra muerte vuelva a retumbar en mis oídos, no quiero más sangre entre mis dedos, ¿entiendes?, no lo soportaría. Ahora, si de todos modos quieres que peleemos en serio…

Empiezo a elevar mi cosmos. Shiryu rinde la cabeza, los hombros. Más allá, Hyoga y Seiya, el helicóptero, el mayordomo que sigue dibujando círculos, esta vez en un trozo recién recortado de césped. Te juzgué con mucha dureza, oigo que me dice quien fuera a entrenar a los Cinco Antiguos Picos, en China. Promete corregir su rigidez en lo sucesivo y con toda su voluntad.

–Shun, lo lamento mucho. Creo que ni Saori ni el casco podrían estar en mejores manos. Contigo se mantendrán a salvo, confío en ello.

Y su mano aprieta la mía. Y la sonrisa que me muestra, brevísima, me parece, sin embargo, la más amplia y amigable bienvenida que pudo brindarme alguien desde que regresé.

–No voy a defraudarlos –digo, mantengo mi cosmos para reforzar tal promesa. Sonrío, como Shiryu, en tanto el helicóptero vuelve a agitar el aire con su hélice. Nos acercamos a Hyoga y a Seiya. Shun, cuida bien a Saori y al casco, me recomienda Seiya casi riendo, mientras le ofrece la mano a Saori para ayudarla a abordar.

–Tranquilo, y ustedes sean prudentes.

Adiós, agrego, en voz baja, intentando compartir esa especie de optimismo del Pegaso, inherente a su carácter desde la infancia, permanente e inagotable. También subo al helicóptero, observando las larguísimas hebras del cabello de Saori, los pliegues del faldón de su vestido color vino, los tacones de sus zapatos. Detrás de mí, Tatsumi. Ve en el otro asiento, ordena, me empuja para sentarse al lado de su señora. Y yo me asomo un instante por la ventanilla. El techo de la mansión, el bosquecillo que la rodea, la fuente. En medio, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu agitan la mano, se vuelven, regresan a la entrada principal. Luego, unas cumbres cercanas, el cielo lleno con los sonidos de la mañana, las nubes que navegan bajo el helicóptero. Suspiro ante la enorme, aplastante presencia de Tatsumi. Sí; en este momento más que nunca, me gustaría poseer el optimismo que parece no abandonará a Seiya ni en la hora de su muerte.

* * *

…**Continúa…**

**P.D. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shun!**

**P.D. 2 El castigo de Shun aparece en mi historia Tinta/sangre. Si gustan pasar a leer por allá (pobre, me ensañé horrible con él, preparando su ánimo para convertirlo en un poeta maldito).**


	2. Saori

¡Saludos, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien, disfrutando de su fin de semana. Les comento que después de tener un muy buen ánimo he regresado a mi estado natural depresivo, já, no podía durarme tanto la miel. Como sea, muchísimas gracias por leer este epílogo dividido en tres.

**Alyshaluz**: También extrañaba a Ikki, y al parecer ya van a darnos lo que pedíamos a gritos, ¡al Fénix en el Omega! Sólo espero que no lo arruinen. Muchas gracias por leer este regalo de cumpleaños para Shunny, y espero que este segundo capítulo esté a la altura.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Amiga, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando mis locuras. Sí, quizás hay que darle un poco de razón a Shiryu, aunque se haya visto un poco duro con el dulce Shun. Así creo yo que es, respeta la vida (no importando si ésta es una basura, como tantas veces pareciera) y sufre por eso, lo tildan de cobarde siendo que no lo es, ¡es tan lindo! Espero que te guste esta segunda entrega.

**SakuraK Li**: Ojalá todo esté mejor en tu trabajo, amiga. Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo (sonrojo) y espero este segundo esté a la altura. Sí, Shiryu desconfiado, pero creo que se comprende…

**Tot12**: Miles de gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Pobre de Shun, nadie entiende su manera de pensar, es un gran personaje, siempre termina haciendo lo que no quiere y aun así trata de apegarse a sus ideales. Ahora le tocó juzgarlo a Shiryu malvado, pero creo que no podía hacer algo más el Dragón, se comprende. Espero que te guste esta continuación.

**Kumikoson4**: Sí, jaja, creo que Shun es mi consentido por demasiada distancia, tan noble y tierno y bello. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar; aquí está la segunda entrega, espero te agrade. Shiryu, creo que le doy un poco la razón; tenía que asegurarse, pero sin llamar a Shun cobarde.

**Fabiola Brambila**: Miles de gracias por seguir leyendo. Cierto, esa rudeza del Dragón y su lindo modo de pedir favores… Creo que con Shun, esta vez, tenía que asegurarse. Por otro lado, con el tierno caballero de Andrómeda no hay nada que temer; es tan noble. Espero que te guste este segundo capítulo, y gracias, esa gripa se fue muy pronto.

**Crys**: Antes que nada bienvenida a este rincón todo deprimente y gris (no se me da ni el humor ni el romance, lo mío es un complejo que he designado complejo de Víctor Hugo, ya lo verás). Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo; aquí tienes la continuación.

Lectores, de nuevo gracias por pasar a este sitio, por leer (me extraña que mis anti-fans no me hayan interrumpido, creo que tampoco tienen ánimo). Doy el merecidísimo copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes. Ahora sí, buen provecho con Saori y Shun en su escondite...

* * *

**2.- Saori**

Recorro los pasillos de esta casa, pequeña en comparación con la otra, pero idéntica en frialdad, en lejanía. Camino sobre la alfombra, acaricio el barandal de la terraza, el borde de los sillones, y es como si tentaleara el mundo desde una dimensión distinta a la de los otros. Lo sé, no pertenezco a lugar alguno. Estoy solo. Y sin embargo me miran; Saori, desde afuera, donde la noche vuelve fantasmas negros a los árboles; Tatsumi, su ojo alerta, no vaya a atacar de nuevo a su señora.

Sonrío. No sé cómo tuve fuerzas para mentirle a Shiryu, cómo lo llevé a creer que en mis manos ni el casco ni Saori correrían peligro. Iluso. Y yo, ¿cómo voy a protegerla, si ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella?

La veo. Sigue recargada en el barandal, los codos apoyados sobre ese metal que la oscuridad barniza de frío. No se mueve. Tatsumi le ha ofrecido una taza de té, café, una bandeja con la tetera y un platón de galletas, creo, pero ella siempre niega en silencio, invariablemente. No quiere nada. Sólo estar en el balcón, mirando las negrísimas copas de los árboles, las cumbres cubiertas por el blanco de la luna.

Apenas si recuerdo haber estirado la mano para ayudarla a bajar del helicóptero. Gracias, le escuché decir. Y su mayordomo la condujo de inmediato a una de las habitaciones. Tatsumi me observó y no supe qué hacer conmigo mismo, dónde podría meterme para no causar molestias. Eso fue en la mañana; ahora la única diferencia es el color del cielo, pues todavía ignoro si existe un rincón para mí.

Shun, escucho que Saori me llama. Me acerco casi de puntillas, sintiendo en la espalda el peso de los ojos del eterno servidor de los Kido. Ya junto a ella trato de sonreír; no me gustaría que tuviera otra preocupación además de conservar el casco de la armadura. Dime, respondo, pero de sus labios no sale ni una palabra. Saori intenta una sonrisa, asiente. Quiere que me recargue en barandal, supongo, que observe con ella el panorama de la noche sobre el bosque.

Así lo hago. Retírate, Tatsumi, oigo que dice. Atrás, unos pasos se hacen quedos mientras apoyo los codos sobre el metal claro. Niego con suavidad, apenas sonrío; el mayordomo nunca podrá desobedecerla. Me imagino que ahora nos observará desde un rincón de la sala.

El silencio empieza a formar otra noche debajo de la real, una que deposita la densidad del plomo sobre nuestros hombros.

–Siento haberte traído aquí, tan cerca del lugar donde murió tu hermano–, dice Saori.

Me quedo callado, cierro los ojos. Aunque no quisiera, veo a Ikki de nuevo, cayendo luego de mi ataque. Ignoro si ella sabe que fui yo quien lo mató.

–No importa, buscábamos el escondite perfecto y creo que lo hemos encontrado. No te preocupes por mí, hay que pensar en el éxito de nuestra misión, le atañe a todo el mundo; por esas razones las situaciones personales deben quedar al margen–, contesto. Mi frase suena tan hueca, tan estudiada, que el recuerdo de Ikki, en vez de irse, se vuelve más doloroso.

–Espero que nuestros amigos puedan averiguar algo–, agrego. Pero mi hermano sigue ahí, sólido como las náuseas al llegar al comedor, como mis manos apoyadas en el tronco donde entrenáramos Ikki y yo.

Porque sigo viendo el castigo del mayordomo en la presencia de Saori. Y sospecho que si me asomo a sus ojos volveré a sentir cada azote, cada insulto. Por eso volteo hacia la negrura del bosque, como hace ella mientras sus dedos tamborilean.

S–Saori…, creo que murmuro. Por el rabillo del ojo la miro voltear un poco, el aire despeina su cabello hebra por hebra.

–Saori, esa mañana…

No puedo más. Al ver mis dedos aferrándose al barandal los recuerdo clavados en aquel tronco. Y vuelvo a escucharme: por haber atacado a Saori y a mi maestro, por levantar el puño contra mi hermano. Al fondo de mis frases los golpes de Tatsumi, la hebilla que sigue apuñalándome. Traidor, maldito traidor, gentuza como tú, oigo entre los rumores de este bosque nocturno, un bosque parecido al que rodea la mansión.

De pronto la voz de Saori: ¡Tatsumi, alto!, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! La oigo como si proviniera del fondo de una cueva, en mitad de la somnolencia que el mayordomo sembró en mi cuerpo. Shun, vamos, resiste, dice la dueña de la mansión en tanto sus brazos pasan por debajo de los míos y me ayudan a levantarme. Volteo, me encuentro con sus ojos preocupados, con su ceño fruncido. Arrastro los pies, las rodillas se me doblan. Un momento de semioscuridad y luego estoy sobre las mantas blanquísimas de una habitación con una araña de oro y cristales. Sólo se encuentra indispuesto, Hyoga, por favor regresa a desayunar, sí, diles a Seiya y a Shiryu que no se alarmen, dice la misma voz que me pidiera resistir allá junto al árbol.

Gracias, susurro en medio del silencio de la recámara donde entregué el sobre negro. En estas mantas es que aventé el desafío, digo, aprieto los puños, intento no llorar. Luego de una pausa oigo pisadas que se acercan por el pasillo.

Es Saori. Lo sé por su cabello rozándome el hombro. Tranquilo, Shun, me consuela al tiempo de hacer que me vuelva bocabajo.

–A ver…–, siento la caricia de sus yemas, siento cómo sus manos van subiéndome la playera. Un respingo. –¡Shun! Tatsumi; cómo se atrevió…

Saori me frota la espalda y los hombros con un paño húmedo, fresco. La suavidad de ese trozo de tela me recuerda las curaciones de mi hermano cuando niños. El ardor cede sólo un poco, pues lo reaviva la vergüenza de ser atendido por la joven a la que antes atacara. Voy quedándome dormido.

Al despertar, las penumbras llenan el ambiente. La casa está callada y el dolor en la espalda y las piernas ya no es sino un latido. Me envuelvo en las sábanas. Quisiera dormir otra vez pero no puedo. Pienso en lo que me dijo Tatsumi; de verdad no merezco ni los cuidados de Saori ni su hospitalidad.

–Saori, yo…, gracias. Por lo de esa mañana–, digo al fin, vuelvo al bosque nocturno de nuestro escondite. Saori sonríe apenas.

–Debo disculparme por lo que te hizo Tasumi…

–No, él… Tenía razón. Además no es culpa tuya–, la interrumpo, agrego en un susurro. Ella me regala otra sonrisa antes de mirar el bosque.

No digas eso, murmura y yo no sé qué contestarle. Guardo silencio mientras vuelven a mi memoria los días posteriores. Los pasé dormitando, apenas si comí; agua, un plato de sopa a medias. La tercera mañana me atreví a verme al espejo, uno de cuerpo entero. Las marcas rojas en la espalda y los brazos persistían. Es lo justo, pensé todavía sin decidirme a salir; habría muerto de pena si cualquiera de mis amigos me hubiera descubierto: merecer un castigo es muy diferente a llevar una culpa grabada en la piel y mostrársela a los otros.

Salí a correr nada más hartarme de las cobijas. Un pants gastado, una sudadera de manga larga que ocultara los moretones. Esa mañana el ataque a la mansión me sacó de la regadera; luego secuestraron a Saori y robaron el casco dorado, y ya no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella. Hasta ahora.

–Saori–, la llamo antes de que entre a la sala. Ella se detiene pero no voltea. –Por favor, necesito decirte algo…

De nuevo me atenaza esa especie de tartamudez con la que le pedí perdón antes. Trato de dominarla cerrando los ojos, imaginando que me dirijo a nadie, a las frondas.

–¿Por qué me dijiste que… eso… era un recuerdo falso?

–Quería evitarte este malestar, Shun–, responde sin verme. Pienso en la noche que le entregué aquel sobre negro, en su cuerpo dormido, en mi mano hurgando bajo su ropa, entre sus muslos; ¿de verdad sería incapaz de volver a…? Saori, como si leyera mi mente, agrega: –sé que no eras tú; lo vi en tus ojos luego de que el médico te revisara. En unos ojos como los tuyos no puede haber malas intenciones.

Me sonrojo, encuentro al fin mi voz.

–Juro que nunca volveré a intentar algo como eso–, le digo. Ella me mira, sus ojos y su mano en mi hombro despiertan un hormigueo que me recorre las piernas. Y si…, se me ocurre. Pero no; aquel de la noche del desafío no era yo, repito en silencio mientras rozo la tela que cubre su brazo y agrego un "perdóname" casi en silencio.

–Señora, es tarde, ¿desea ordenar algo más?

Tatsumi. La presencia del mayordomo hace que regrese al balcón mientras Saori se despide. Buenas noches, Shun, le escucho susurrar.

–Descansa; yo voy a vigilar.

Planeo recorrer los alrededores, observar la lejanía, las cumbres, la foresta negra, hasta asegurarme de que no hay peligro alguno. Pero la voz de Tatsumi me interrumpe.

–¿No te advertí que no te acercaras a la señorita?

Volteo. Su cabeza calva parece unida a los hombros y su cuerpo es como una mole negrísima contra las lámparas encendidas de la cabaña. No le respondo y él se acerca.

–Dime, ¿no te quedó claro, quieres que lo repita?

Un empujón que desvío. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás para afianzarme y no caer. Tatsumi me mira sorprendido, amenaza con el puño en alto. Yo, sin querer, sonrío como lo hacía mi hermano.

–¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, traidor?

Quisiera decirle que ni él, que más bien me da lástima, que no permitiré que me golpee de nuevo, pero sólo atino a desviar su puñetazo.

–No pienses que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, Tatsumi; esta vez no.

Lo miro, la barbilla un poco alzada. Y recuerdo el temor enorme que representaba hace años, siendo niños; ahora podría derribarlo si así lo quisiera. Podría invocar esa energía escarlata que envió a Ikki contra aquel peñasco en el Valle de la Muerte, golpearlo hasta resquebrajar, incluso, los malos recuerdos que tengo de la mansión, de los salvajes entrenamientos del domingo a las siete de la mañana y de sus encierros en la habitación del fondo, la llena de trebejos y telarañas, la oscura hasta el punto del miedo. Podría matarlo, si quisiera; pero no voy a hacerlo.

–No te atreverás…

–¿Cómo sabes? Soy un traidor, ¿no…?–, digo, sonrío levemente y para asustarlo, adopto la posición de ataque que aprendí de mi maestro casi desde mi llegada a la isla de Andrómeda. Enciendo mi cosmos, no sé si Tatsumi pueda sentirlo pero retrocede, las manos en la cintura, hace el amago de tomar su cinturón.

–Ya no soy un niño del que puedas abusar a tu antojo–, le digo, sin querer recuerdo el jarrón carísimo hecho pedazos en el suelo, a mi hermano y a mis amigos esperando afuera de aquella habitación, el bosque, el tronco que tiene grabados los golpes de Ikki. Y aprieto los puños. –Tuve mis razones para no defenderme antes; ahora si quieres pelear…

El mayordomo titubea, se vuelve para observar la sala. Sonrío; no, Tatsumi, pienso, Saori no está ahí para darte la razón, para ver cómo un caballero amenaza a alguien sin armadura ni cosmos.

Aprieto los párpados.

–Si piensas que volveré a insultar a tu señora, estás equivocado, y también te equivocas si crees que en verdad soy capaz de atacarte. Podría hacerlo, y tendría razón; tanto tiempo de castigos desmedidos, de golpes y regaños porque sí y porque no, el recuerdo de un abuso tan largo… Otro lo haría, otro se vengaría; yo no.

Lo último es un murmullo. Abro los ojos. Sin voltear, camino rumbo a la puerta trasera. Y aunque escucho pasos, sé que Tatsumi no va a seguirme.

* * *

…**Continúa…**

**P.D. Planeo el final para el siguiente capítulo, ¿quién creen que falta?**


End file.
